The present disclosure relates to child restraints, and particularly to a child restraint that is adapted to be used in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an infant carrier that can be mounted on a base that is adapted to set on a passenger seat in a vehicle and that can be separated from the base and used by a caregiver to carry the infant away from the vehicle.